The Hole
by Seito
Summary: Sasunaru.Coincidences are a wonderful and strange thing.(“Move over!” “I can’t dobe!” “Not a word dobe, not a word.” “Why—“ Kiss “Not…” “No way…” “WE’RE WHERE!”) R


Mesa no own Naruto  
  
Due to reading The La/=/er newest story and reading some of my old ones I have decided it was high time to write another story like this. So here we go!  
  
Dedicated to The La/=/er who not only inspire me to write this style again but dedicated her newest story to me! Not mention being my co-writer for Na Hoku and being my beta reader and putting up with my muses, my craziness, and me everyday for the past few days. Thank you!!!!  
  
**Conversation is between:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke

**Topic:** Holes, a broken arm, annoying each other, and a secret tunnel

**Timeline:** It doesn't matter

**Warning:**  
  
This is very strange  
  
Very hard to follow  
  
Read very carefully or you might get lost on reading. There are hints to who is saying which line.  
  
Sasunaru fluff you are warn  
  
No flames  
  
Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
You may now continue onward reading  
  
---------------  
  
_The Hole_  
  
---------------  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Move over!"  
  
"I can't dobe!"  
  
Movements  
  
Moving Around  
  
Shifting  
  
"Better?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damnit Naruto this is all your fault."  
  
"How the hell is my fault?!"  
  
"If you hadn't tackled me in the first place, we wouldn't be here."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind getting tackle."  
  
Blush.  
  
".... This is still all you're fault."  
  
"How was I supposed to know there was a hole?!"  
  
Growl  
  
"Let's just get out of here."  
  
"What do you suggest that, dobe. Incase you haven't notice the walls are slippery from the rain yesterday."  
  
"I guess we're stuck here."  
  
Sarcastically  
  
"No you think."  
  
Silence  
  
"Sasuke are you alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No you're not. You wouldn't be holding your arm like that if you were."  
  
Insist  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Am too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
Poke!  
  
"Ow! Damnit Naruto!"  
  
"So you are hurt."  
  
Glare  
  
Grumble  
  
"Looks like you broke it when we fell."  
  
Grumble  
  
Glare  
  
Pout  
  
"I don't bite."  
  
"I don't know if I should believe that."  
  
"Do you want your arm bandage or not?"  
  
"Can I trust you not to get tangled in the bandages?"  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
"Just bandage my arm, dobe."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Grumble  
  
Chuckle  
  
"Looks who's grumbling now."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Silence  
  
"There it's done."  
  
"... thanks."  
  
Blink, blink  
  
"You said thank you! Sasuke are you feeling alright?"  
  
"No dobe. I have a broken arm and we're stuck here, what do you think?"  
  
"That's the first time I heard you say thank you..."  
  
"Don't get use to it."  
  
Silence  
  
Uncomfortable  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
"I don't hate you dobe."  
  
"You don't act like it."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Okay you're creeping me out Sasuke."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"... How long have we been in here?"  
  
"A few hours I guess. The sun was above us when we fell."  
  
"Damnit who puts a big, deep hole in the middle of the forest?"  
  
"An authoress who's bored and has nothing better to do then write a story about us."  
  
"Was that a joke?"  
  
"Actually I think it's true." (Seito: =Sweatdrop=)  
  
"Well—gah!!"  
  
Disappear  
  
"Naruto?!"  
  
Various curses (which won't be mention so that this fic remains 'G' rated)  
  
"Naruto?! Are you alright?!"  
  
"=cursing= yeah. Damnit. =more cursing="  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I think a wall gave out. Apparently there was a reason to why there's a hole. It looks like some kind of room."  
  
"A room? AH!! Ouch!"  
  
"Nice of you to join me again, Sasuke."  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Damnit. Sasuke get off of me."  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
Untangle their limbs  
  
"That was an awkward position."  
  
"Not a word dobe, not a word."  
  
"Why—"  
  
Kiss  
  
Weakly  
  
"Not..."  
  
Mumbling  
  
"I can't believe I just did that..."  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"... didn't I say not to ask?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't listen."  
  
".... Let's get out of here."  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
The other disappeared  
  
Into the tunnel  
  
"Sasuke wait!"  
  
Silence  
  
Traveling  
  
Dark  
  
Long tunnel  
  
"A ladder?"  
  
"What's a ladder doing here?"  
  
"I wonder if I can climb..."  
  
"I'll go first."  
  
Light blush  
  
"Yeah that be best."  
  
Climb  
  
Climb  
  
Climb  
  
Climb  
  
Climb  
  
Push open the trap door.  
  
"No way..."  
  
"Sasuke where are we?"  
  
"We're in my house."  
  
"WE'RE WHERE?!!"  
  
"My house, dobe, my house!"  
  
"How... but... what?"  
  
"That's what I would like to know..."  
  
---------------------  
  
Coincidences are a wonderful and strange thing. Who would have thought, the hole that they fell in, would lead them back to Sasuke's house? (Sasuke: Coincidence? Please. This is your doing, you baka authoress. Naruto: Yeah!) We shall choose to ignore that  
  
---------------------  
  
"So Sasuke?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you really like me?"  
  
Look away  
  
Blush  
  
".... Yes dobe. I do."  
  
Smile  
  
"Good I like you too."  
  
---------_Owari_------------  
  
Enjoy?  
  
Okay for all of those who are confused at the moment, here's what happened. Sasuke and Naruto fell into a hole. Sasuke is blaming Naruto for getting into the hole in the first place. They can't climb out because the walls are slippery because of the rain yesterday. They talk, Sasuke's arm is broken. More talking. A wall gives out, Naruto falls through. Turns out the hole leads to an room, which leads to another tunnel. Sasuke falls through, landing on Naruto. Naruto doesn't shut up, so Sasuke silence him with a kiss (=smile=). They walk through the tunnel... turns out it leads to Sasuke's house and Naruto admits that he likes Sasuke too, end of story.  
  
Got it? YAY!! Two stories in one day!!!  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
